The instant invention relates of an open-end spinning device and more particularly to an axial bearing for a shaft of the spinning rotor.
Open-end spinning devices with a step bearing are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,479 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,192. In open-end spinning devices in which the shaft of the spinning rotor bears on a rotatable ball it must be ensured that the oscillations of the machine are transmitted to the ball so that the latter is prompted to rotate in tune. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,479 shows a step bearing in FIG. 4 in which oscillations are transmitted via the oscillation support 44 in the axial sense of the spinning rotor to the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,192 the seating of the ball is effected by a bolt which is divided by slits into oscillator tuning-fork-like oscillators in order to transmit the oscillations of the machine to the ball.
In the operation of an open-end spinning rotor sudden axial oscillations of the shaft occur and result in a high degree of wear of the contact surfaces of shaft and ball in the conventional step bearings. Furthermore the spinning rotor can impact against the wall of its rotor housing and damage it.
It has been attempted to attenuate the oscillations of the shaft by means of springs. This bearing has the disadvantage that the shaft cannot be positioned precisely in axial direction and this leads to an unsteady operation. It does not ensure that the ball rotates in tune, so that stoppage of the ball occurs. When tuning-fork-like oscillators are used, axial damping of the rotor shaft is not possible. This leads to damage of the spinning device. The open-end spinning devices according to the state of the art cannot favorably influence the axial oscillating movements and shocks which occur during the operation of spinning rotors. The shown elastic supports of the ball are not suited for this. The elastic bearings lead to a stoppage of the ball and thereby to bearing damage.